May It Never End
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: A collection of Caskett drabbles from tumblr based off a 100 prompt meme. Ratings ranging from K to M.
1. Drabble 99

_99\. "We're in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you're totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here."_

* * *

"Isn't this place great!" Castle enthused as he stared in wide-eyed awe at the small lounge and the small adjoining kitchen.

"Yes, lovely, very… er… rustic," muttered Kate as she dumped her bag on the couch, grimacing as a cloud of dust billowed up as a result. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and tried not to sneeze, but failed.

Her husband glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Allergies?"

She gave him a pointed look and gestured towards the dust cover couch. "Yeah, I'm allergic to dust," she groused sarcastically. When Castle had talked her into this weekend getaway, he had claimed this place would be just as nice as her father's cabin. Right now, she'd have to strongly disagree.

Castle shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, and stepped further into the cabin, removing his coat and casually tossing it over the back of the armchair by the blackened, soot-covered fireplace, steadfastly ignoring the cloud of dust that puffed up into the air. He turned back around and playfully tickled her side as he scooted in closer to her, slinking his arms around her waist.

"Come on, Kate, turn that frown upside down," he encouraged, pressing soft nibbling kisses to her jawline before slanting his mouth over hers in a toe curling kiss.

Kate sighed and closed her eyes as she eased into his embrace, returning the kiss with just as much fervor and passion. She rewarded him with a modest smile, biting down on her lower lip, knowing just how much it drove him crazy.

"This weekend is going to be great," he promised, wiggling his eyebrows in an attempt to get her to laugh, which he did. "Getting away from the city should do us both some good."

Kate pursed her lips and cocked her head as she stared up at her always optimistic husband. "Hmm," she hummed, furrowing her brow as if in thought. "We're in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you're totally right, Rick. Nothing bad could ever happen here."

"See! That's the spirit," his hands squeezed her hipbones, blatantly ignoring her not too subtle sarcastic tone, instead focusing on tugging her closer for another kiss. He pulled away with a wide smile, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and gratitude for all that she put up being married to him. He turned around and grabbed their luggage. "Why don't I put these in the bedroom and then we'll warm up in a nice hot bath, what'd you say?"

"That sounds perfect," Kate agreed, lighting touching his arm affectionately and smiling softly at his subtly excited expression. "I'll just go grab the groceries we picked up from the general store."

"Love you," Castle declared, stealing another kiss from her before hurrying off in search of the single bedroom and bathroom combo.

Kate watched him go with a slightly amused expression, before her eyebrows knitted together in worry that the bed would be just as 'great' as the rest of the place was. Knowing their luck, the mattress would probably be lumpy. But, then again, her husband would probably find a way to make even that work. After all the man did have a very, very creative imagination. She had just returned with the grocery bags when she heard Castle groan in disbelief and dismay. He appeared moments later with a contrite expression.

"What?" she asked, trying to act casual.

"You were right," he stated flatly.

"About what?"

"It got worse," he said. "There's no hot water."


	2. Drabble 20

**_*Note the rating change to M._**

* * *

 _20\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."_

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and the storm was still raging outside the windows of the loft. The bedroom lit up with every flash of lightning, providing Kate with a lovely view of a certain mystery author lying sprawled naked beside her in his bed. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment, her body tingling with happiness and joy, so very pleased to be where she was at this moment, this place, with him.

After four years of sexually fueled banter, flirting, subtext, and missed opportunities— _so many missed opportunities_ —they had finally made love. And it had been glorious.

Kate let out a little happy giggle, her breath spreading wide in a beaming smile. She might just be a little love drunk right now. But she couldn't care less. Richard Castle loved her. She loved him. And together they created magic.

She shifted onto her side, her eyes skidding over his sleeping form, finding herself mesmerized by the sated and blissful expression showing through in his relaxed state. Kate gently ran her fingers down his chest, watching as it rose and fell with each slow breath. Stretching up across him, brushing her breasts across his naked torso, Kate nibbled playfully at his earlobe, intent on waking him from his sated daze for a second round. She was far from done with him tonight.

"Hey, Castle," she husked in a breathy, seductive voice. "You need to wake up, because I can't do this without you. At least, I'd prefer not to, though if forced, I may just have to get myself off. But I don't think that will be necessary, not with a stud like you to fulfill my every want and desire." She pulled back with a grin and nestled closer, pressing her naked body against Castle's side as she dusted a lazy kiss against his bare shoulder. She dropped one hand down his chest, traveling past his stomach, and danced her fingertips along the velvety skin of his flaccid length.

He stirred at her tentative touch, the pink of his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His eyelids fluttered open and he arched his neck to look down, a lopsided smile forming on his face when he saw her delicate fingers curling around his thick length as she gently stroked him awake.

"Hey," she mumbled, grinning happily, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she leaned over and slanted her lips over his, coaxing a soft groan from his mouth as her fist pumped quicker, spurred on by the evidence of his growing arousal due to her expert ministrations. She pulled back and bit her lower lip, flicking her hooded eyes down to marvel at her handiwork. Castle definitely had every reason to be cocky. He was quite impressive. And he was all hers.

"Hey," he smiled dreamily, looking up at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "What time is it?"

She flicked her gaze up to him and bit her lower lip. "Time for round two," she declared, rolling her body so that she could swing up on top of him, bracketing his hips with her slender thighs. She sat back on his legs, dropping her chin to her chest as she stared down at him beneath her, biting her lower lip as she continued stroking him to full standing.

Castle watched her work her magic with riveted eyes. Kate chuckled softly, understanding his amazement at the sight. She could hardly believe that they were finally able to do such intimate things to each other.

It didn't take much to bring him to full standing. Kate's inner muscles quivered with anticipation, feeling the thick hot length of him resting against her flat stomach. Planting her hands on his chest, Kate adjusted above Castle, pulling a groan from his lips at her wetness slid against his erection as she shifted into position. She arched her back, relishing the hungry look in his eyes as he gazed at her heaving chest. Matching his heated gaze, Kate rubbed herself against him, slow and sultry, coating him in her weeping desire.

Castle placed his hands on her thighs, gently caressing her smooth skin with his thumbs, his eyes flashing dark cobalt as he gazed up, lust and love reflecting back at her.

Kate flashed him a saucy wink, before pulling her hips up and reaching down between them to move him into position. And then, without further preamble, she was sinking down on him, her mouth dropping in an approving gasp as he stretched and filled her completely. She dropped her full weight on top of him, moaning at the satisfying feeling of feeling so filled and full.

"Hmm," she hummed, rolling her hips at a languid pace, savoring the exquisite connection with the man she loved more than she had ever thought possible. He'd changed her life simply by being in it. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, heart thumping wildly inside her chest. "You feel so good."

Castle's lips quirked up playfully, his crinkling with amused tinted desire. "Shouldn't I be saying that?"

Kate chuckled, "Let's just say the feelings mutual."

"I could agree with that, yes," Castle grinned, skidding his fingers up to curl around her swaying hipbones.

"Good," decided Kate with a decisive not and wicked smile.

She bucked her hips, making him gasp in surprise at the sudden change in pace. His hand gripped her hips tightly in retaliation. She let out a whimper as he held her squirming hips steady, but her protests died when he jerked up into her, thrusting hard and deliberate. Her mouth dropped in a loud moan of approval, digging her fingernails into his chest, encouraging him. His tight grip loosened, one hand moved up her undulating body to tease the underside of her breast.

Kate arched her back as she leaned down over him, curling her arms around his neck as she met his smiling mouth with her own, stealing a heated kiss from him. Her long hair cascaded down around them, shielding them from the bright flash of lightning outside the curtained windows. Castle returned her kiss with a burning passion, long suppressed, now set free. His large hands moved up her slim waist to sprawl across her back.

"I love you, Rick," she panted in-between the rhythmic thrusts of their hips, resting her forehead against his.

He stared back at her, matching her tenacious pace. "I love you," he declared, voice thick with it, making her heart quicken even more than it already was. "Always."

Kate smiled at hearing that word tumble from his lips. For a brief time when she had been hanging from the rooftop of the Rosslyn Hotel she had feared she would never hear that word again. She closed her eyes and stilled the sway of hips against him, taking a moment to bask in the perfect union of their two bodies. Castle's hands gently rubbed her back, coaxing her back to him. Her eyes fluttered open, and gazed down at him, dropping all and any remaining defenses, letting him see everything that was Katherine Houghton Beckett.

"Always," she echoed, and pressed a loving kiss to his lips.


	3. Drabble 34

**_*Rated: M_**

* * *

 _34\. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."_

* * *

She didn't know he was there, watching her as she stood in front of the mirror, giving herself a once over before putting her little black dress on. They had reservations at one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city but as he watched her arch her back and reach behind to adjust the lacy black underwear over her deliciously firm ass, Castle had a different idea. He no longer cared about their reservations, which had admittedly been difficult to procure. Instead, he rather thought it would be fun to eat in.

"Hey, Kate?" he called out, revealing himself.

She jerked her head up and turned around, giving him a fabulous view of her glorious body. Her long legs looked amazing in those silk stockings, the halter framing her hips just perfectly. He sighed at the sight. She could put any supermodel to shame. Damn was he a lucky man.

"Yes?" Kate hummed out in question, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we skip the reservations," he suggested, stepping through the doorway to join her in the bedroom.

"Not hungry?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

"Oh, I'm hungry, yes," Castle inclined his head, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate pursed her lips and shook her head. "I knew I should have closed the door before changing."

"Subconsciously you wanted me to peep," he asserted boldly, stepping closer and snagging her around the waist, curling his fingers into her hips. "You like it when I stare."

"Maybe," she shrugged nonchalantly, not committing to anything. "But I can tell you this, if you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

"We don't need a bed," he declared.

He took the opening for what it was, dipping his head down and claiming her lips in a heated kiss, letting his hands run up and down her back, until they settled over the curve of her ass, squeezing the toned flesh as he pulled her closer. Kate moaned, combing her fingers through his hair as she deepened the kiss, adding a flick of her tongue across the seam of his lips.

Castle broke away for breath, chest heaving as he glanced down at Kate with hooded eyes. "You are so hot, you know that, right?"

Kate let out a husky chuckle. "You're not so bad yourself, babe." And then her mouth was on his again, hungry and insistent. "You're right. Let's skip dinner." He growled in appreciation as she nipped at his jaw and throat. Her busy hands dropped down to his waist, and made quick work of his belt, unbuckling it, tugging his slacks down, and pulling him free from the confines of his boxers. She grinned into his mouth as she stroked him. He gasped and groaned, basking in her knowing and teasing touch.

It wasn't long until he was fully erect. She always had that effect on him. He kissed her hard, gripping her hips and spinning her around. She gasped in surprised, but smiled saucily, encouraging him on with the little noises she made as he crowded her back and kissed her neck and shoulder.

Kate planted her hands on the mirror as Castle ran his hands down her sides, slipping one hand around to caress her flat stomach, before he found her between her legs, working her through the lacy panties. She groaned, rocking back into his pelvis, silently begging him for more. He stood back as she arched her back, presenting her cute little behind to him invitingly. He grinned and gave her a playful slap before sweeping his hand down the curve of her ass and nudging the material of her panties aside to give him access to her weeping core.

She let out a cry of pleasure when, without warning, he plunged himself deep inside her. Her inner walls quivered around him and Castle groaned, dropping his head down into the slope of her neck. He let his hands roam up and down her sides, giving her time to adjust to his intrusion. She started to squirm back into him when she was ready for more.

"Move, Castle," she gritted out. "God, move!"

He smirked into her neck, and nearly pulled all the way out before slamming back in. She groaned and he grunted, and together they sighed in ecstasy at how perfect it always was with them, no matter how, when, or where.

They soon found a rhythm, which always came easily to them. She matched him for every single one of his thrusts, stroke for stroke. One hand gripped her rolling hips, while the other traveled up her undulating body to palm her breast through the lacy fabric of her brassiere. He pulled her back, flush to his chest, changing the angle of penetration. Kate moaned loudly in approval and leaned back into him. She arched her neck over her shoulder, eyes closed in bliss as she silently sought out his lips. Castle obliged her, finding her mouth with his in a passionate and all-consuming kiss.

It wasn't too long until both of them were falling over the edge, each crying the other's name, voices thick with the erotic pleasure of it all. Castle held her against him as they recovered, breathing slow and deep breaths. He kissed her temple in apology as he slipped out of her. She whimpered in displeasure, protesting the loss of their connection. Turning round in his embrace, she curled her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"Hmm," she hummed softly. "You're right. We don't need a bed."


	4. Drabble 1

_1: "Come over here and make me."_

* * *

Closing a case was always satisfying, especially when it was an odd one with strange twists and turns, yet doing the paperwork afterwards was always a drag. But keeping records was important. Detective Kate Beckett understood that more than most. If reports were not filed properly, it might hinder a future investigation down the line. She had run into such frustrations numerous times in multiple cases. If people had just filled out the proper paperwork in a timely manner some of her cases could have been solved a lot quicker.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a sudden yelp from beside her. Flicking her eyes up, Kate caught sight of Castle sitting in the chair alongside her desk that had become his over the two years he'd been following her. She was surprised to still find him here. Usually her shadow would leave at the mere mention of paperwork, but here he was, sitting there, a frown marring his ruggedly handsome face as he fiddled with his iPhone. From the sounds emanating from the device, she deduced he was playing Angry Birds.

"What are you still doing here?" she all but snapped, immediately regretting the harsh tone of her voice. She hadn't meant it like that. She was just surprised. It was just her default setting with him, especially since his return to the team was highlighted by them finding him standing over a body with a gun in his hand.

Castle glanced up at her with wide startled eyes, and she nearly groaned at the slight glimpse of hurt she saw across his face before he quickly covered it up, flashing her the charming smile he saved for fans at book signings. Her heart clenched with the memory of the missed opportunity at the end of May when he'd left for summer with his ex-wife by his side instead of her. She swallowed back the painful memory and shifted in her seat as he started to explain his presence, giving him her undivided attention.

"Alexis is at a sleepover, and Mother isn't expected back until the early hours of the morning, and since everyone else has already left," he gestured around at the empty bullpen, "I thought I'd keep you company."

"Okay," she replied after a beat, offering him a small smile of thanks. It was actually kind of sweet. He could surprise her from time to time, showing the kind man beneath the playboy facade. But then, much to her chagrin, she remembered the writer's current relationship status, making her heart sink with disappointment. And though she loathed asking, she did anyway. "What about Gina? I thought today was date night."

Castle frowned for a second as his eyes glazed over with something she couldn't quite place, before he shook his head and looked back at her with a barely concealed mask of nonchalance. "We broke up."

"Oh, um… sorry," Kate said softly, feeling conflicted. It wasn't like she was actually sad that Castle and his publisher/ex-wife had broken up, even if that made her a bad friend. But that's just it. She didn't want to be his friend. Not really. Back in May, when he had proposed a trip to the Hamptons, and after she'd waffled around for a bit, she had been looking forward to the prospect of being more than just a friend. Now knowing he was once again single, Kate felt her heart flutter with hope that maybe they could fix some of those past mistakes. "When was this?"

"Uh? Oh, not long after I started working cases with you guys again," he said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

That surprised her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to be a bother," he said, eyes cast downward.

"Castle," Kate sighed, scooting her chair closer and leaning forward to place a hand on his knee. "You're never a bother."

"Even on the days you threaten to shoot me?" he questioned, lips quirking upward.

Kate chuckled lightly and bobbed her head. "Especially those days," she asserted with a smile, unable to keep the happiness hidden behind the mask she usually wore to conceal her emotions.

He stared at her for a long beat, and Kate's heart started to palpitate wildly beneath her breast as they shared a loaded look, filled with so much unspoken yearning and desire. She knew before he'd left for the summer that they had a connection. It was something she'd been keen to explore during that proposed weekend getaway to his Hamptons house. But she had been too late.

Now, it seemed like the universe was offering her another chance, yet she was hesitant to take it, too scared to get hurt again. But, even as those thoughts swirled through her mind, she couldn't stop her eyes from flicking down to his mouth, watching as the pink of his tongue dart out to wet his lips.

"Beckett, can I ask you a question?" he asked, shifting somewhat uncomfortably in his chair, as if he was nervous.

"Sure," she offered, raising her eyebrows, not sure what she was anticipating, though she couldn't stop herself from hoping. She could literally feel the sexual tension in the air. It was almost oppressive. He had to feel it too.

He paused for a moment, before holding up his phone. "Do you think if I purchase the extra bonuses I can clear this level?"

"Ugh," she scoffed and rolled her eyes as she scooted back, trying her best to hide her disappointment. This always happened to them. Just when she thought they'd start talking about something real and substantial, he'd make some crack or joke to throw them off. "Unbelievable," she mumbled under her breath as she turned back to her computer to focus on her paperwork as Castle chuckled and started playing with his game again.

She frowned at her computer screen as she tried to concentrate, but Castle kept making little noises of distress and frustration while trying to pass the current level on Angry Birds he was on. It was so distracting. He didn't even need to be here. And if he wasn't going to help, then he should just leave. Castle suddenly grunted out a muffled curse as he furiously tapped his finger against the screen of his iPhone, continuing to mumble to himself. That did it. She'd had enough.

"God, Castle, will you just shut up!" she snapped.

He jerked, his eyes going wide as he stared up at her. But then his expression shifted, and he flashed her a mischievous smirk. "Come over here and make me," he challenged.

A sudden idea flashed in her mind. It was absolutely insane and completely out of character, but at this point she couldn't care less, especially with her new knowledge about the writer's personal life. So, before she could change her mind and second-guess her decision, Kate was jumping out of her seat and grabbing his face in her hands while she crushed a bruising and demanding kiss to his lips.

Castle let out a startled moan, unwittingly providing her with an opening. Kate took it, and shoved her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. But before he could fully respond, she pulled back and sat back down in her seat.

"Well," Kate said, assessing his stupefied expression with a smug and triumphant grin. "That's one way to shut you up."

He stared at her with a slacked jaw expression, still in shock. She could hardly believe she just did that, but she was glad she did. His lips were just so kissable, and the stunned look on his face was priceless. She recalled their first case and bit her lower lip. He definitely had no idea what he was in for. But perhaps, neither did she. However, now that she'd actually taken the bull by the horns, so to speak, and taken the initiative, whatever worries and concerns Kate once had over his intentions and getting her heart broken just didn't seem to matter anymore.

They'd spent two years tiptoeing around their growing feelings, and she was fairly certain that there was more to it than just a physical attraction. She smiled to herself. She was actually kind of excited, more so than she was anxious, though there was some of that too.

"That… that was amazing," Castle stammered out, sounding breathless as he brought one hand up to touch his lips, his expression one of awe.

"Yes, it was," Kate concurred with a slight nod. She smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes at him teasingly. "And if you're good, I'll be happy to continue shutting you up later. That is," she gave him a sample of her patented look, "if I can finish my paperwork in peace."

Castle finally snapped out of his daze. "Yes, please, finish your paperwork, I won't make a peep, promise," he bobbed his head enthusiastically, miming zipping his mouth shut.

Kate locked eyes with Castle, and they shared a long look, knowing that everything was going to change after tonight, and somehow she just knew that both of them couldn't be more excited or happy about it.


	5. Drabble 54

_54: "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. That's the problem."_

* * *

Kate returned to the interrogation room after stepping out to speaking with Captain Montgomery, eyebrows knitted together and her nose wrinkled adorably as she pondered the recent events. She glanced down at Castle, watching him shift nervously in his chair. Pursing her lips, she suppressed the smile that wanted out at the mere sight of him. God, she had missed him this summer. She could have gone with him, but she didn't. She waited too long, and like the fickle playboy he was, he proved just how easily he could replace her with his ex-wife. Stifling down the feelings of disappointment, regret, anger, and even a hint of envy, Kate brought her focus back to the present and out of her melancholy memories of lost opportunities and a lonely summer.

"You're free to go," she said in a quick, unemotional tone. She didn't want him to know just how affected she was at seeing him again.

"What, that's it?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

She offered a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "Bullets don't match your gun. You're off the hook." With that said, she turned and left the interrogation room, not caring what his response would be.

Of course, she wasn't that lucky. He followed her out, bouncing on his feet with that little boy enthusiasm of his that had once annoyed her to no end, but now found quite endearing.

"So," Castle grinned, clapping and rubbing his hands together. "What's our next move?"

Kate came to a halt, and slowly pirouetted around to face him. "There isn't one," she all but snapped. "At least not for you. You're going home."

Castle made a show of protesting. "Woah, woah, woah!" he exclaimed. "Two victims, one of them an acquaintance of mine and you're sending me home?"

She frowned, annoyed at him questioning her investigative decisions. "You're a witness, Castle," Kate tried to reason with him, though the man could hardly be counted on to follow logic. "I can't have you involved. You know that."

"I'm already involved!" he insisted.

"Castle!" Reaching her limit, Kate held up her hand to silence him, and was partly surprised when it worked. She sighed out a frustrated breath and looked back at him and his puppy dog eyes. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Kate ignored the temptation to give in to him. "Go home. Go back to your Hamptons, your ex-wife, your book parties. Okay? I've got work to do."

She turned to leave, her back tight with irritation. Castle remained anchored in his spot, gazing at her with a confused furrow touching his brow.

"What did I do?" he asked, waving his arms up in desperation. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Kate stopped in her tracks and dropped her head down as she closed her eyes and heaved in a deep breath. "I don't hate you," she replied in a quiet voice, just loud enough for him to hear. "I could never hate you," she continued, turning around to face him. She looked him in the eyes, and made a decision to stop hiding from the truth. "That's the problem."

Castle stared at her for long beat, eyes wide with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. His mouth dropped and he stood there, gaping at her as the rest of the precinct bustled with activity around them. Ever so slowly, realization dawned on him, manifesting its way onto his countenance.

"Oh my god," he muttered, horrific shock painting his ruggedly handsome features. "When you pulled me out of the party before I left… you… you were going to say yes?"

Kate bit her lower lip and offered a brief nod in confirmation.

"Oh my god," Castle lamented out loud, his tone full of sorrow and disappointment. He shook his head, and stepped closer to her, the rest of the world fading away, as if a spotlight shone down on just the two of them. "My God, Kate… I'm so sorry. I… I wanted you… to come with me."

"I know."

"Gina… I… I only called her after you continued to decline my invitation," he babbled out an explanation. He shook his head in what she could only assume was self-recrimination and regret. "That had been a big mistake. We were halfway there when we remembered everything about us that didn't work. She called a cab the moment we arrived and came back to the city. I would have come back too, but… I thought you and Demming were going away for the weekend. And I didn't want to get in the way." He paused and his brow wrinkled in thought. "Wait… didn't you say you two broke up… so you must have-"

"Yes," she confirmed the unsaid conclusion for him. "I realized too late that he wasn't what I was looking for."

Castle swallowed, and Kate watched, mesmerized, as his throat bobbed. Her eyes flicked down to his lips as he licked them nervously.

"And what—or should I say 'who'?—are you looking for?" he asked in a quiet voice, filled with what she could only assumed was hope.

Kate felt the same feeling swell in her chest. He wasn't with Gina. He never really was. They were both free. So, she offered him a shy smile and answered his question with the truth. "You."


	6. Drabble 91

_91\. "I remember everything."_

* * *

She called.

She actually called.

Sure he'd hoped she would call, but deep down, he had suspected she wouldn't. He knew her. It was how she was. When she was hurt and vulnerable, Kate Beckett would crawl away and hide and lick her wounds in private, far from prying eyes. He was not complaining. Far from it. He was glad she called him. He was just surprised.

The sun was out that day and the bright light sprinkled through the thick tree branches up above. Following the directions she had texted him after their brief call, Castle took a left turn off the main road and drove his car down a long rural road. He stared through the windshield, searching for the cabin, yet all he could see were more trees and ground foliage. The road curved slightly up ahead, and he slowed down as he took the turn. His destination came into sight once he rounded the bend, bringing him all the more closer to her.

During the phone call, she told him it was a cabin. And it was. But not like he'd imagined. He had always pictured a storybook cottage made of logs and a shingled roof. This simply looked like any ordinary house, except it happened to be in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. There was a car parked in the driveway—a Honda Accord, with faded blue paint. He didn't recognize it. The only vehicle he had ever seen her use was from the department motor pool. He wondered who it belonged to. Did she have company? Was Josh here? Those thoughts and more tumbled through his brain as he drove up the driveway.

He turned the steering wheel and pulled in alongside the Honda Accord with the faded blue paint. And then he just sat there, letting the car sit idle, uncertain what to do. This was completely new territory for them. And really, to be honest, a part of him had thought he wouldn't see her again until she returned to New York, if at all.

Taking a deep breath, and gathering his courage, Castle twisted the key and killed the engine. He popped the door open and climbed out. Gazing ahead, he took a moment to inspect his surroundings. It was a nice spot for a cabin in the woods. It was secluded, and there was a tranquility about the place that must be very beneficial for her recuperation.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled a deeply, breathing in the clean, crisp woodland air. It was invigorating. He could understand why Kate would retreat up here to recover. However, it was still a long way away help, if she so required. Because of these and other reasons, Castle was worried and anxious. Everything had happened so fast: Montgomery's last stand, the funeral, and then the shot. Oh, how he remembered that shot. He still had nightmares about it. Placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart, Castle opened his eyes and forced his feet to move forward. He walked up the graveled driveway to the front porch. He lingered for a moment before raising his hand to knock and announce his presence. But before his knuckles could strike the wood door, she called out to him.

"The door's open, Castle," her voice was weak and rough, yet still held that indomitable strength that made her so extraordinary.

Grasping the brass doorknob, Castle pushed the door open and stepped across the threshold, entering the Beckett family cabin. The interior was dark, making it difficult to see. He squinted in the dim light and swiveled around on the balls of his feet, searching for her.

"I'm in here," came a tired voice, directing him down the hall and into what he assumed was the living room. The only light came from a table lamp on the stand beside the sofa.

And that's when he saw her, curled up in the corner of the sofa with a brown and green afghan wrapped around her body. He pursed his lips together and swallowed. She looked so small. His heart ached for her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and take away her pain. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, and her eyes was large with dark circles. She looked so very tired.

"Kate," he breathed her name, like a prayer, with reverence and awe.

Her thin lips curved upwards in a small smile. "You came."

Castle stepped forward, cautious and hesitant, yet unable to conceal his desperation. "Of course I came. I'll always come for you."

He watched in confusion as Kate's shoulders began to shake. For a second he was afraid she was having some sort of panic attack, but then he heard the faint sounds of her laughter. Castle stared at her like she was insane, until his words caught up with his brain, and he realized how they sounded. He grinned at that, and chuckled, though it sounded forced, even to his own ears. He really wasn't in a mood to laugh, but if it made Kate feel better, then he'd do it. He'd do anything for this woman.

"Oh, it hurts to laugh," Kate groaned, moving awkwardly as she shifted her position on the sofa, placing a hand over her chest, where her wound was. "But… thank you, Castle. I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for," he said with a slight bow.

Kate grinned. He couldn't help but notice the change that had come over her since he first saw her. Her eyes seemed brighter and her skin seemed to hold more warmth. It was odd to think it, but she seemed more alive now that he was here. She raised her hand, her movements slow and sluggish, but still somehow graceful. "Sit, please. We need to talk."

Castle nodded, and walked over to the armchair she'd gestured towards. Glancing around the living room, he soaked in all the little details and filed them away for later. He arched his neck, straining to see through the darkness that engulfed the interior of the cabin, curious to see if they were alone or not. Again, he wondered about the Honda Accord, and who it belonged to.

"He's not here," she announced in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Castle jerked back to her, eyes wide.

"Josh," Kate clarified. "You won't find him here."

"Why not? I'd have thought he'd be the attentive boyfriend, intent on helping nurse you back to health," Castle was unable to keep the resentment out of his voice.

Kate pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, though the effect wasn't the same as it was before her shooting. She was still weak, and it showed. But that didn't stop her from being her.

"We broke up," she explained.

"Why? When?"

She gave him a look, but answered. "It really liked him. I did. But it wasn't enough," she paused for a breath. "And before I was discharged from the hospital."

"And the Honda Accord?"

"My cousin's," she said. "She loaned it to me for the summer." Kate sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. "Now, would you please sit, Castle."

"Oh, um… yes, of course, sorry."

He sat down and folded his hands in his lap as he turned to face her, ready to listen. Despite his eagerness to know why she'd called him and asked him to come up here, Castle was determined to let Kate set the pace.

"I have a confession," she said, ducking her head down, as if she was ashamed. He watched her throat bobbed as she swallowed. Even now, thin and pale, fighting back from a bullet to the chest, Castle could not help but find Kate Beckett to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Yes?" he asked attentively, giving her his undivided attention.

"I… I wasn't completely honest with you back in the hospital," she murmured. Her eyes flicked up to his and he could see the worry and fear there. She was afraid… of him. Why? "I lied, when you asked me what I remembered."

Castle shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"What…?" he had to stop to clear this throat. "What do you remember?"

Kate stared at him for a long beat before answering. "I remember everything."

"Everything?" he echoed, startled by her confession, though there was a part of him that wasn't entirely too surprised by this revelation. Kate Beckett had been through countless traumatic events in her life and come through with a razor sharp memory, with a keen eye for even the most minute detail. Knowing this, it was not too much of a stretch to say that even getting shot in the chest would change her stellar recall.

"Yes," she inclined her head, grimacing slightly as she shifted and placed a hand over her chest again. "Everything. From the smell of the grass, the brightness of the sky, and you." She closed her eyes, as if slipping back into the memory. "I can still feel the way you held me, pleaded with me to stay." Her eyes opened, and she looked right at him. "I remember what you said."

It was his turn to duck his head down. His jaw tensed and his back went straight as he prepared himself for rejection. She had declared them finished the night before Montgomery sacrificed himself, and with all that had happened, they hadn't really had time to talk about any of it. She had sent him away when he'd come to visit in the hospital. And now he'd just learned that she'd lied to him. There was only one reason she'd do that. She didn't feel the same.

Yet, there was still a sprinkling of hope alive in all the swirling clouds of doubt. She had broke up with Josh before leaving the hospital. And she had called him, asking him to come out here, where she was still recovering, weak and vulnerable. If she was willing to let Castle see her like this, then yes, perhaps there was still some hope left. Though, he had got his hopes up before. So, to play it safe, he steeled himself for the worse case scenario.

"I… I wanted to thank you, Castle," Kate spoke in a hesitant voice, glancing at him with an anxious expression.

"For what?" he asked, baffled.

"You gave me a reason to live," Kate spoke slowly, her courage growing with each word. "Something to fight for. I was so ready to give up, to admit defeat. But then you spoke to me, and pulled me back out of the abyss and towards the light. Because of you, I decided I wanted to live. That I wanted more." She paused to catch her breath. "Do you remember what I said at the funeral?"

He nodded.

"Roy was right," Kate said, her eyes staring off into the distance for a moment as she remembered her fallen captain. She shook her head, and gazed back at him. There was something in her eyes that he had thought he'd never see, and it made his heart clench with hope. "I was too foolish to see it at the time. But he was right. In the end, the best we can hope for is to find a place to make a stand. And if we're lucky, we find someone to stand with us." She gazed at Castle with big, beautiful eyes. "I see it now. And I won't deny it."

Castle swallowed, brow furrowing. "Um… what exactly are you saying, Kate?"

Her lips spread into a soft smile that lit up her whole face, returning color to her cheeks. "That I love you, too."


	7. Drabble 38

_38\. "You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."_

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, brow furrowing as he tried to recall what had happened. He winced at the bright light, and blinked as his blurred vision started to come into focus. Lights. He was seeing lights. Bright lights. Rick Castle was staring up at bright lights. He narrowed his eyes, knitting his eyebrows together as he stared up at the uncovered ceiling of the bullpen.

"Get back, give him some air," came a familiar voice. It sounded like Ryan talking.

"All right, folks, show's over," that sounded like Esposito. "Let's get back to work."

Groaning, Castle attempted to move from his prone position on the floor, but something held him down. Arms. Someone was holding him, supporting his shoulder and neck. No. Not someone. It was Beckett. Detective Kate Beckett. She was murmuring soothing words in a quiet reassuring voice as she tenderly ran her fingers down the side of his face and brushing back the flop of hair over his forehead. Her palm went flat against his forehead and she sighed.

"Kate?" he croaked, coming to.

"There you are," she said with a soft smile.

"What… what happened?"

Kate smirked, her hazel eyes alighting with amusement. "You fainted… straight into my arms," she explained.

"I… what?"

"You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes," Kate said, lips pursing as she held back a laugh.

"What can I say, I'm my mother's son," he declared with a wiry grin, regaining his senses.

Kate bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes at that, but inclined her head in agreement nonetheless. Castle sucked in a breath and with her help sat up. His hand immediately came up to cradle the side of his head.

"Take it easy, babe," Kate insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder to help keep him steady. Her other hand came up to gently caress his cheek. "You bumped your head pretty hard."

Castle winced as he glanced around the crowded bullpen. The other detectives and officers were all back at their stations, though none were really trying all that hard to pretend to actually be working. _Damn rubberneckers_. He groaned, and rubbed his forehead.

"I guess I should really watch where I'm going," he said with a self-deprecating smirk.

"That you should, Castle," Kate concurred with a soft smile, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Or you can just stop staring at my ass whenever you follow me out of the room."

"I was not—," he stopped short at her pointed look. "Okay… I'll admit it, I was staring. But can you blame me? You're just so… so hot. I'm overwhelmed by it."

"Sure, babe, whatever you say," Kate pursed her lips, trying hard not to laugh. "But, just so you know, you're not so bad yourself. I'll admit I have trouble not staring when you saunter around."

A cocky grin grew across his face. "Really?"

Kate stared at him for a long moment before smirking. "Shut up," she insisted, "unless all you want to do is look for the next month."

Castle bobbed his head, a little bit too enthusiastically.

Kate's smile grew wider as she shook her head. "All right, let's get you up and get some ice on that head of yours before it starts to swell." And then added, under her breath, "It's big enough already."

She helped him up, one hand resting on the small of his back to help steady him. Castle draped an arm over her shoulder and casually leaned against her.

"You make a pretty good nurse," he whispered in a suggestive manner.

"Yeah?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression on her face. "Well, if you behave the rest of the day, maybe I will help _nurse_ you back to health when we get home tonight."

"Then behave I shall," he grinned excitedly.

Kate bit her lower lip and shook her head, disbelieving, but was unable to keep the same excitement and subtle arousal from streaming out of her eyes when she glanced over at him.

"God, I'm so lucky to have you as my wife, Mrs. Castle," he declared as they walked towards the break room.

Kate grinned and said with a cheerful expression, "You'll get no argument from me, Mr. Beckett."


	8. Drabble 100

_*100. A quote of your choice. - "Let's skip dinner." (Rated M - posted for CastlePornado)_

* * *

 **Skipping Dinner**

* * *

Date night. That was what it was tonight. And with a four-year-old and two little ones, such a thing was hard to come by. Thankfully, Alexis and Martha had taken Lily and the twins for the evening, leaving the loft oddly empty. It seemed strange to have the place to themselves. But they did.

Kate watched from the threshold of the walk-in closet as Castle got ready, standing before the mirrors, buttoning up his shirt. He looked so handsome, so sexy. She bit her lower lip as her stomach fluttered with desire and want. With a house full of little pattering feet, it wasn't often that she had her husband all to herself.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Kate made her move, slipping behind him and wrapping her arms around his middle. Castle's eyes flirted up to meet hers in the mirror and he smiled, that damn sexy smile of his that sent a flood of warmth straight to her core. Kate curled her fingers around his shoulders and turned him around, pushing up on her toes to slant her lips over his in a delicious kiss.

 _No interruptions tonight_ , she thought pleasantly.

It was date night. They were supposed to go out tonight. He had made reservations at a very exclusive restaurant, one that would normally take months in advance to make, but with his semi-celebrity, as she'd learned over the course of their relationship, doors opened for them.

However, despite the allure of fine wine and exquisite cuisine, Kate found herself craving something else, something more raw and primal. She leaned into him, dressed in the clingy black dress, pressing her lithe form into his broad masculine frame. His arms immediately move to surround her, one hand finding the curve of her ass, the other landing comfortably on her back, holding her to him as he dipped his head down to taste the skin along her slender neck.

As his mouth whispered tantalizing kisses along her pulse point, sending her blood pumping wildly through her veins, and heat to pool between her thighs, Kate danced a hand down his chest. Biting her lower lip, she purred approvingly when she felt him, hard and wanting, against her.

"Castle," she gasped, needy.

He hummed against her ear, before taking the lobe between her lips and making her knees go weak.

"Let's skip dinner."

She pushed his slacks down, taking the silk boxers with them, while Castle hiked her skirt up and yanked at the lacy panties he found there. He cupped her with his palm, and she groaned into his mouth, fisting her fingers around him, squeezing and stroking. He grunted, and nipped at her lips and jaw before spinning them around, ramming her up against the mirror.

Her legs parted willingly, wrapping around him as he drove up into her. Her head fell back as her mouth dropped on a long moan of sheer pleasure at the feeling of him inside her. _It had been too long_ , she thought. _Way too long_. Her name tumbled from his lips in heated pants as he buried his face in her hair. She rolled her hips in time with his, gasping his name, coaxing and encouraging him on.

Castle rammed into her, over and over, pressing her up against the mirrored wall in the walk-in closet. He was like a man possessed, his need for her taking over. She welcomed it, clinging to his shoulders as she nearly begged him for more. He obliged, pounding into her, hard and fast. Stretching and filling her, touching her in all the right places. His hands skimmed up her hips, digging in, ripping a strangled sob of pleasure from her throat as he touched that one spot that only he could.

"Yes, Castle, like that," she praised, low and guttural, her voice hoarse with hot need.

He plowed into her, keeping her aloft as his hands gripped her hips tighter to keep her open for him as she started to go numb from the rapturous pleasure of finally, after what felt like so long, having him inside her, making love to her. She nibbled at his jaw, ran her fingers through his gorgeous hair, moving his head up until their mouths met in a fiery hot battle of tongues.

One more thrust from him and Kate was sailing over the edge, gripping him tightly as she came, crying his name. Castle grunted, hands still clutching her hips as he followed, emptying himself into her.

Her body went lax, and she leaned against his broad frame, breathing heavily. Castle held her to him, one hand gripping her ass while the other tenderly caressed her back.

"Shall we adjourn to the shower for dessert?" he inquired after a long beat, his breath coming in long, hot pants. After what they'd just done, neither one of them had any thoughts of actually trying to make their dinner reservations.

"Yes," Kate was amazed she was able to speak after the orgasm she'd just had. "Yes. Let's do that."

Grinning, Castle adjusted his hold on her, and spun them away from the mirror with a strength that surprised her, considering his bad knee and all the other injures he'd acquired over the years, some of which, she was ashamed, were because of his association with her. But that was in the past. What mattered was the here and now. And now, her husband had plans on getting her all wet and soapy, which would, of course, much to her delight and approval, lead to a second round in the shower.

Castle kissed her, pulling her back to the present, and carried her all the way to the ensuite without tripping over the slacks bunched around his ankles. She laughed, giddily. Happy and content.

 _Yes_ , she thought to herself as Castle peeled the black dress from her body. This was how she wanted to spend date night.


	9. Drabble 50

***Rated: T**

* * *

 _50\. "I guarantee it."_

* * *

"No."

"Come on," she heard her boyfriend whine as he lightly tugged at the knot holding her white blouse together.

"I said no," Kate repeated, snapping her eyes open to glare at Richard Castle and the adorable boyish pout painting his ruggedly handsome features. She was already showing far more skin that she was comfortable with in public, still a little self-conscious regarding the bullet scar in the center of her chest.

"Why not?" he continued, undeterred. He shifted on the sand beside her, propping himself up on an elbow as he continued to play with the knot. "It'll be fun. No one can see us."

Kate let out a harrumph at that last statement. "Mr. Tittle has been watching us with his binoculars since we walked out," she replied, then added, under her breath, with a scowl. "The old pervert."

Castle glanced over his shoulder and squinted, spying the elderly man perched on the deck of the beach cottage in the far distance. He sighed, accepting defeat as he turned back.

"Damn old man ruining my fun," he grumbled, glowering in disappointment.

Kate leaned back and closed her eyes, satisfied that she could now get back to soaking in the warm sun in peace and quiet. However, her boyfriend wasn't satisfied. He never was. He rolled back onto his side and grinned down at her, skimming a naughty hand up and down her sun-kissed thigh, dangerously approaching inappropriate public touching. She glared back up at him.

"Castle," she warned.

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling down at her as he continued to play his fingertips along her smooth skin. "We could go back to the pool by the house, where it is more secluded, private," he rumbled off in a low, sensual voice. "Splash around in the water and have some fun."

Oh, she knew what sort of fun he was hinting at, which he made painfully obvious with the suggestive wink and waggle of his eyebrows. His wandering hand danced up her body and slipped underneath the fabric of her parted blouse, palming her breast as he dipped his head down and hotly murmured into her ear all the things he wanted to do to her. Damn him and his clever hands. He knew just what to do to turn her on. Despite herself, Kate let out a low, throaty moan of approval.

"What do you say to that, Beckett?" Castle inquired, rudely removing his hand from her breast and wiggling his fingers tauntingly in front of her face. She narrowed her eyes and growled in disapproval. The smug bastard just grinned, finding her reaction delightfully amusing.

Kate swallowed, trying to stifle the burning arousal coursing through her veins, but it was futile. She arched up on her elbows, and glared up at him. "If I say yes, you better be ready to back up all those innuendoes with action."

Chuckling, Castle stood up and offered her a hand. "I guarantee it."

Knowing he was good for it, Kate accepted, rolling her eyes at his delighted grin, even if her body was thrumming with need now. God, he made her crazy, but she liked it. She loved it. She loved him, and she would always be game for some fun with him, especially the naked kind of fun.

Castle bent to snatch up the little whicker basket carrying their beverages. Linking arms, Kate swayed into his side as they rushed back up the beach front towards his Hamptons property, more than ready for some alone time spent in his private pool away from prying eyes. It really was the perfect way to end their weekend getaway.


End file.
